Derniers instants
by phantomas
Summary: Finn est mort, mais à la fermeture du Glee club on lui accorde quelques minutes auprès de ses camarades. Il en profitera pour dire à chacun ce qu'il a sur le cœur.


**Salut la compagnie !**

**En parallèle du troisième chapitre (dont je ne suis pas satisfaite) de ma fiction j'ai écrit ce petit OS racontant les dernières paroles que Finn à ses amis avant de partir définitivement. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong> Derniers instants<strong>_

Moi c'est Finn, jeune homme de Lima, Ohio, je suis mort il y a maintenant quelques mois, laissant mes proches le cœur empli de chagrin. Mais je ne les ai pas laissés derrière moi pour autant, je les observe de là-haut.

J'ai été touché de voir tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour honorer ma mémoire et la détresse de certains me brise encore le cœur. Je me rend compte que je prenais sans le savoir une place de guide pour beaucoup. J'aurais aimé pouvoir leur dire, que tout irait bien, que je veillerais encore sur eux par delà la mort, que je ne les oublierais jamais, ou encore que je les aime tout simplement. Seulement c'est impossible. On se rend compte de tout ce que l'on a oublié d'accomplir lorsque nous ne pouvons plus agir. Et aujourd'hui comme pour mes funérailles je suis impuissant. Le Glee Club va définitivement fermer ses portes et les voilà tous réunis. Je suis le seul à manquer à l'appel. Ce que j'aimerais pouvoir être avec ces personnes qui me sont si chères pour ce moment si important. Entre amitié, amour et rêve, ce club aura permis de réaliser des miracles. Et il y arrive encore dans ses derniers instants...

…

Mon rêve s'est finalement réalisé, me revoici dans les couloirs de McKinley, m'apprêtant à rejoindre mes camarades en cette dernière journée de commémoration.

L'haut-delà m'a accordé un sursis et je compte bien en profiter pour dire à mes amis tout ce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de leur confesser avant. Je viens d'arriver à l'auditorium et je dois avouer qu'ils ont mis la barre haut avec cette dernière réunion du Glee Club, dont le maître mot semble être : émotion.

Leur petite vidéo est tellement touchante, laissant derrière elle tout les non-dits. Et cette chanson … Ils la chantent avec tellement d'amour, elle représente tellement pour chacun d'entre nous; c'est un bel hommage. Alors que les dernières notes résonnent, je décide de signaler ma présence en applaudissant cette prestation, la larme à l'œil. Je les vois se séparer les uns des autres incrédules, certains se frottent les yeux pensant avoir affaire à un mirage, tandis que d'autres restent bouche bée, leur regard rempli d'incompréhension tourné vers moi.

«- Salut les amis, belle chanson … _dis-je essayant de faire abstraction de leur regard choqué_

-Comment est-ce possible ? Finn je te croyais mort ! _Me lance Rachel les larmes aux yeux_

-Je le suis malheureusement mon amour … J'ai juste eu une seconde chance comme Cendrillon tu vois ? _Je tente de __m'expliquer, mais face à son incompréhension je me fais plus précis. _Disons simplement que les autorités supérieures m'ont permis de partager ce moment avec vous, sous certaines conditions. Je n'ai que 20 minutes, après je devrais retourner auprès d'eux, là où est ma place à présent... _je réponds dans__ un souffle_

-Non ! Non je suis désolée Finn mais tu ne peux pas... Tu n'as pas le droit de nous faire croire des choses pareilles ! c_rie Santana la voix brisée par les sanglots _Tu n'imagines pas les conséquences que ta mort a pu avoir sur chacun d'entre nous. Tu n'imagines pas la souffrance que nous a causée cet événement...

-Si Santana, justement, j'ai assisté à tout ça impuissant, regrettant de ne pas avoir pu vous dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, alors maintenant que j'en ai l'occasion je compte bien me rattraper !_ je l'interromps. _Écoutez les amis, je sais que ça paraît dingue mais je suis bel et bien décédé, vous voyez le film Ghost ? Bah on va dire que c'est à peu près la même chose, je n'ai pas accompli ma dernière tâche et je suis ici pour le faire.

-Et peut-on savoir de quoi il s'agit ? _me__ demande Kurt le regard sévère._

-Vous dire ce que je ressens au plus profond de mon âme, à propos de chacun d'entre vous, ce que j'aurais aimé vous dire avant de partir …

**Mr Shue** vous avez été bien plus qu'un simple prof, un mentor, un père, et je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Continuez à vivre en écoutant votre cœur car il n'y a que comme ça que vous serez pleinement heureux ! J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir être le parrain de vos enfants.

**Mercedes** que dire à propos de toi... Wouhaou ! Tu es une star d'accord, ne l'oublie jamais ! Un jour ton talent sera reconnu de tous, tu seras considérée comme l'égale de Mariah Karey ou Alicia Keys. Mais je sais aussi que tu as un grand coeur, et j'espère que tu garderas cette générosité malgré le monde perfide du Show business.

**Sam** vis à fond, réalise tes rêves et suis ton cœur quoi qu'il advienne, il sera ton meilleur allié dans les moments de doutes. Tu as l'âme d'un dirigeant, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur cette famille qu'est le Glee club.

**Tina **crois en toi ! Tu es une fille qui mérite le meilleur alors ne te cache pas derrière des airs de Diva, tu vaux tellement plus.

**Mike** t'as le groove dans la peau man ! J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un danser comme toi. Tu feras des envieux dans le monde de la danse crois moi. Mais ne laisse pas ta passion devenir plus important que l'amour si tu vois ce que je veux dire …

**Artie** regarde toi, si grand par tes ambitions. Ce fauteuil qui pourrait être un frein à ton épanouissement n'est rien, si ce n'est une motivation de plus. Tu as ton destin entre tes mains, continue à croire en toi mon ami.

**Les Jeunes** j'ai été ravi d'avoir été votre coach, je suis tellement fier de chacun d'entre vous. Ne reproduisez pas les mêmes erreurs que les anciens, vivez sans honte et sans préjugé. Ne laissez pas ce lycée vous dicter votre conduite. Et surtout promettez moi que même si le Glee club n'existe plus vous ne tairez pas ce talent qui bouillonne en vous.

**Brittany** qui aurait pu prédire que tu étais un petit génie ma parole ! Si je devais te donner un conseil ce serait de rester toi même. Ne laisse pas le MIT te vider de ta joie de vivre et de ton innocence. Car c'est ça qui te rend licorne ma belle.

**Quinn** Tu nous en auras fait voir hein ?! Quand te décideras-tu enfin à te pardonner tes erreurs passées pour laisser place à ton futur bonheur ? Si cette relation si complexe qui nous unit m'a appris quelque chose c'est bien que tu manques cruellement de confiance en toi. Arrête de te dénigrer et profite des joies que t'offre la vie. Sache que je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, tu es comme une petite sœur pour moi et je te protégerai toujours.

**Puck** mon frère, tu as finalement réussi mon vieux. Qui aurait cru que tu serais dans l'armée et avec une belle blonde à ton bras. Montre toi fort, je compte sur toi pour agir en homme maintenant que tu dois veiller sur Quinn. Tente juste de foirer encore une fois et je redescendrais rien que pour pouvoir te mettre le coup de pied aux fesses que tu mérites.

Soyez heureux tout les deux vous le méritez ! Je vous ai pardonné il y a bien longtemps, depuis que je me suis rendu compte que vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre. Alors ne gâchez pas cette chance qui vous est offerte.

**Santana **je suis fier de voir la personne que tu es devenue. Tu as laissé tomber tes barrières les unes après les autres, malgré tout il t'arrive encore de te cacher derrière ton masque de garce mais tu dois éviter et affronter tes peurs. Car elles sont ta nemesis, ce sont elles qui t'empêchent de croire en toi et de vivre pleinement ta vie. Tu es promise à de grandes choses alors ne baisse pas les bras. Sache que je ne t'en ai jamais voulu pour quoi que se soit et je sais que même si tu le nieras toute ta vie toi aussi tu m'apprécies. Je continuerai de te guider malgré la distance qui nous sépare, même si je sais qu'une magnifique petite fée blonde veillera à ton bonheur.

**Kurt** te voilà devenu un grand. Je vois que tu diriges avec brio ton petit foyer et ceux qui y habitent. Tu es un jeune bourré de talent avec une personnalité prononcée mais ne mets pas trop de poids sur tes frêles épaules. On dirait que tu essaies de combler ce vide que ma mort a causé, mais tu n'en es en aucun cas responsable. Profite de ce que la vie a à t'offrir, de ton bonheur avec Blaine car s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr c'est qu'il t'aime. Tu es incroyable petit frère, je t'aime.

Et enfin pour finir...

**Rachel** … mon amour, tu n'imagines pas la joie que j'ai dès que je t'entends me parler ou seulement penser à moi, mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine, et je me sens vivant l'espace d'un instant, dans ces moments j'aimerais tellement pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras. Sache que tu seras à jamais dans mon coeur car tu es mon âme- soeur. Je n'aurais jamais assez de temps, ni de mots pour te dire ce que je ressens à ton égard. Je t'aime, garde ces mots gravés dans ton coeur. Je t'attendrais ne t'en fais pas alors vis sans inquiétude, permet toi d'aimer, de t'amuser, de profiter de la vie et de ses plaisirs. Mais promet seulement de ne pas m'oublier ….»

A la fin de mon discours je vois sur le visage de chacun d'entre eux se mêler confusion, incompréhension et tendresse. Je sais que mes paroles les ont touchés plus qu'ils ne le laissent paraître, et je suis heureux de compter pour des gens si formidables. Alors que je m'apprête à reprendre la parole je les vois s'approcher tous ensemble pour me serrer dans leurs bras dans un de ces fameux câlins de groupe. Et alors que je me mets à répondre à leur étreinte je vois une lumière éblouissante me rappeler à elle. Non pas maintenant, laissez moi seulement quelques minutes près d' me sens partir malheureusement, les laissant seuls une fois pour toute, je les attendrai.

Car ils sont ma famille.


End file.
